jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetstorm 10 Lantern (character)
Jetstorm 10 Lantern (a.k.a. JT Lantern) (played by J Weezy no costume, Aaron Mputu on costume) is originally Joseph's Green Lantern identity as a superhero. Jetstorm 10 Lantern's powers involve: Lantern power ring, Lanternmatrix (Lantern-powered Omnitrix), and the Radioactive Mosquito powers (such as Heat Vision, Webbing Manipulation, X-Ray Vision, Super Flight, etc...) Sadly, Jetstorm 10 Lantern can't turn into a Super Saiyan until JT Lantern 2. The JT Lantern's costume is similar to the Green Lantern costume, King Kai orange-trained shirt/blue inside shirt, Joseph 10's cape on normal costume, and the sign of the costume is in the middle which is a Green Lantern sign connected with an Omnitrix symbol inside of it. One special effect it the Lanternmatrix recharges, the suit's sign will turn red and recharge too. He carries the Green Lantern Power Battery to also supercharge his powers. Joseph Koffi will meet a more of a greenish, polka-dotted type of Green Lantern and he will be his Lanternian partner. Abilities ﻿Powers * JT Lantern Ring - JT Lantern's ring has the sign of the Lanternmatrix on it: the Green Lantern sign connected to the Omnitrix sign. * Radioactive Mosquito Bite & Lanternmatrix '- For the Radioactive Mosquito Bite, it posesses many superpowers like: Spider powers (Webbing Manipultion, Sticky Subpoking), Heat Vision, X-Ray Vison, Laser Beams, Regeneration, & well etc. For the Lanternmatrix, it turns every single alien (or even just some aliens) as Green Lanterns (or more Lanterns) of the Omnitrix. * 'Green Central Power Battery '- The Green Lanterns huge energetic powering system. * 'Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 4 (only in video game: What-If? Sagas) - JT Lantern can only use these forms in video games for What-If sagas. * Evolving Stage - To evolve this suit into "The Ion Lantern Suit" for a boost of Green Lantern power. Techniques * Lanternmatrix Semidental Pounce - * Lanternian Fusion - ﻿ Skills * The Entrace - * The Outrance - JT Lantern's Side Effects Jetstorm 10 Red Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Yellow Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Blue Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Orange Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Indigo Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Black Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 White Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Sapphire Lantern coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Brown Lantern coming soon... JT Lantern's Forms How JT Lantern's Forms are mastered and summoned. Super Joseph Lantern Main Article: Super Joseph Lantern From the film of JT Lantern 2, Super Joseph Lantern, was an unbelieve form of Super Joseph as a Green Lantern. He is called, "Super Jetstorm Lantern", while wearing the JT Lantern costume (edge in yellow). Super Joseph Lantern has two green spiky horns between his yellow and also white hair in the middle of his horns. Super Joseph Lantern 2 Main Article: Super Joseph Lantern 2 coming soon... Super Joseph Lantern 3 Main Article: Super Joseph Lantern 3 coming soon... Super Joseph Lantern 4 Main Article: Super Joseph Lantern 4 coming soon... Jetstorm 10 Ion Lantern Main Article: Jetstorm 10 Ion Lantern While Joseph uses this '''Jetstorm 10 Ion Lantern '''form it evolves his Green Lantern energy, but its unknown weather or not he could use it with his other Lantern forms. In The Comics ﻿Transitional (Original) coming soon... ﻿ Untransitional coming soon... Trivia Lantern Trivia coming soon... Category:All "Jacked 10" Forms Category:JT Lantern Movie 1 Characters Category:JT Lantern Movie 2 Characters Category:JT Lantern Movie 3 Characters Category:All Forms of Joseph Koffi